


Only After Danny

by darkgaaraluver



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: Vlad never realized how much they needed each other until it's far too late.





	Only After Danny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really spur of the moment a couple years ago. I never did anything with it because it was really only suppose to work as an outline to a much longer depressing story that I just never wrote. If anyone would actually like to write this out longer they can go ahead I'd really love it, just let me know so I can read it and give me a shout out for the idea!

Only after Danny's dead does Vlad realize how even more alone he is without him. 

 

They never even became friends or anything just enemies who understood each other. He never realized he relied on that mostly implied understanding until it was gone. He hadn't even meant to hit him that hard. He didn't even have a scheme that day, He'd just been feeling alone and was taking his sadness and anger out on Danny because it was all that he could do to ease that feeling he got waking up alone and facing himself in the mirror, walking through his giant house. Even his cat turning away from him. So he ran to the only person he could show his true self too, him having to keep up his kindly happy CEO Mayor persona to everyone else.

 

He just ambushed Danny out of nowhere. 

 

Danny took one good look at him and understood completely. Him and his friends were fighting again about something stupid, Dash shoved him in a locker, that morning his dad hit him with some ghost weapon by accident, the box ghost got him detention. They were both going full force from the beginning. Sam and Tucker show up unexpectedly and distracted Danny.

 

Vlad blasts him full force right in the chest. Danny falls and turns back and there's blood everywhere all over the sidewalk. His friends have frozen in horror.

 

Vlad's shocked. At first he thinks Danny's just injured. But there's so much blood. He leans down over Danny to check and catches his name whispered on Danny's last breath. He's numb at first. He should be happy he thinks as he starts crying. They were mortal enemies after all. But Vlad's never REALLY tried to kill him before. He could have. If he'd wanted too. He always thought of some excuse though. Before he can even try to stop it he's clutching Danny's body to his now human chest and sobbing apologies into his neck.

 

He hears sirens through his fog and knows he can't stay. Sam and Tucker try to threaten revenge as he flies away, but when he doesn't react they can only glare through their own tears.

 

Weeks go by. He gets invited to the funeral. He doesn't go. Even if he could move Danny's friends would surely kill him. He thinks it's funny that they're only just having a funeral for Danny when he died years ago in that accident. Wishes maybe it was his funeral instead. After all he's dead too. He hasn't eaten in days. All the mirrors in his house are smashed because he couldn't stand the look of his own face. The dark circles growing under his eyes. 

 

At first he had tried to keep up appearances with the public and his duties. But without the relief he felt with Danny, the break from hiding behind his mask he can't keep it up. The guilt eats at him. Maddie and Jack tried to contact him personally but he couldn't even look at them. 

 

Eventually he can't take it and a thought comes to him. Wouldn't it be ironic? So he stands in his lab one night after spending all day in a frenzy as he set it up. It's all over the newspapers the next day: Mayor blows up in lab accident, died instantly. Sam and Tucker got their revenge. 

  
  


Valarie finds a cat on her doorstep the next day.

 


End file.
